


[Podfic] the people you meet (the things are also people)

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Doctor Who, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: <em>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</em> has something to say on the subject of chance meetings. This may or may not be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the people you meet (the things are also people)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the people you meet (the things are also people)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299265) by [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/pseuds/significantowl). 



> Note that my versions of Arthur and Ford are inspired by the work of Simon Jones and Geoffrey McGivern in the original _Hitchhiker’s_ radio series. I mention this because if you go in listening for shades of Martin Freeman and Mos Def…well, you’re going to be a mite confused.

**Length** : 1hr 31min 6sec (Part 1: 23min 17sec, Part 2: 28min 5sec, Part 3: 39min 43sec) 

**Listen to streaming audio** : 

Part 1: 

Part 2: 

Part 3: 

or

 **Download mp3 files here** (right-click save): [part 1](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20People%20You%20Meet%201.mp3), [part 2](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20People%20You%20Meet%202.mp3), [part 3](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20People%20You%20Meet%203.mp3); 

or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/people-you-meet-things-are-also-people) (follow link to page and download .zip file).

 **Download m4b file here** (right-click save): [m4b chaptered audiobook](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20people%20you%20meet%20\(the%20things%20are%20also%20people\).m4b).


End file.
